En la otra orilla
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lo que ella quiere ya tiene dueño, a pesar de que este ya estaba a su nombre. Esta vida es cruel e irónica, ¿no?/ Advertencia: Esta historia gira entorno a Sakura, y Karin, pero la pareja con más relevancia es el SasuIta/ItaSasu.


**_Personajes principales: _**_Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. __  
_

**_Parejas principales: _**_SasuIta/ItaSasu, KarinSaku/SakuKarin_

**_Parejas secundarias:_**_ SasuSaku, SasuKarin, ItaSaku. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Debía odiarlo. Debería hacerlo, de eso estaba segura. Tal vez, hasta tendría que gritarle, una sarta de insultos ponzoñosos que tienen como única razón el crear heridas, - no físicas, de esas otras que te desgarran por dentro, cuando piensas, y re-piensas que… al final hubo más verdades de las requeridas, - y… después irse aguantándose las lágrimas, con el orgullo propio renovado. Debería…

.

Sakura, fijó su mirada en el vaso que estaba posado en la mesa, en sus dedos que tenían una cucharilla de plata y removían la bebida, de forma pausada, pero continua. Se relamió los labios un poco ansiosa, se los mordió al poco tiempo rabiosa, y… recordó todo, las razones de su estadía ahí, la incredulidad, el llanto, el plan… esa carta donde demandaba el divorcio de su esposo. La traición.

Dejó la cucharilla a un lado de la mesa, manchando el mantel con el líquido oscuro del café, no le importó mucho, a su acompañante, - la bendita causa de todo, - parecía importarle menos, eso lo supo cuando le enfrentó con la mirada.

Era un hombre impasible, de esos que cuando te miran parece saber todo de absolutamente "todo", - como si leyera tu mente, o algo así, - y te intimida a pesar de que es amable, los ojos de él ahora llevaban claramente "nada", raro, sí, hasta atemorizante, pero Itachi Uchiha siempre resultó ser alguien a quién no puedes leer fácilmente, y es por eso que ella no intuyó la traición, y es por eso… es por eso que debería odiarlo. Porque por él, las cosas son como son. ¿Lo son?

.

— ¿Vienes arreglar las cosas con él?

Y parece que él es un gran hipócrita, un gran mentiroso. Sakura pestañea, tres veces seguidas, de forma simultánea, con las manos temblando, sin saber si agarrar su taza de café y botarle la bebida en cara, o bien, ponerse a llorar, -entre maldiciones, y esas cosas, - pero aun temblando sonríe, y ella también demuestra que es una gran persona falsa.

— Algo así.

Itachi enarca una ceja, y la lee, sí, él sabe, además, él ya venía pensando en la probabilidad, Sakura no posee idea de la historia oculta bajo lo que ella denomina como "traición", así que no es consciente, del sabor amargo que él siente, y que las palabras rudas con ganas de hacer caer al enemigo, ahora sobran, ya que la culpa tiene suficiente fuerza para hacer el trabajo… la de mechas rosáceas no sabe muchas cosas, o las sabe, pero todo es a medias.

— Podrías esperar a que venga.

Sakura vuelve a ver su bebida. _Hipócrita, _acusa. Y debería odiarlo, debería, claro que debería hacerlo.

— No puedo, siquiera debería estar aquí ahora. El trabajo como médico es así, muchas horas extras, poco tiempo libre.

Itachi le sonríe, y le sigue engendrando la misma simpatía, que una vez hubo, - irónicamente esta nació para cuando ella contrajo nupcias con su hermano… el recuerdo es un poco cruel, - y después pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y a pesar de que es una mujer adulta, él la ve como una niña, - o algo así, - los despeina, casi juguetonamente, y la trata con ternura.

_Debería odiarlo. Debería. _

— Te noto más delgada, no te sobre esfuerces Sakura, — dice, y es cálido. El corazón de ella se estruja —. Le diré a mi hermano, que vaya y arregle las cosas contigo.

Ella quiere reír.

¿Cómo él problema puede arreglar su misma causa?

_Debería odiarlo. _

Sin quererlo, una lágrima sale de su ojo, y rueda casi en cámara lenta por su mejilla, se da cuenta que su respiración está descompasada, que no puede aguantar, y está rota, y herida, y… no lo puede odiar. Se limpia a la intrusa con su propia mano, y finge una sonrisa, y dice "perdón", en voz baja, muerta en su garganta, y su cuñado la abraza, la resguarda, y con palabras dulces intenta calmarla; "todo estará bien, ¿sabes?". Es una idiota, lo sabe, cuando rompe en llanto, y se ahoga en su dolor, aferrándose como sopor al causante de todo.

Recuerda lo que vio. Recuerda lo que Sasuke le confesó. Recuerda… recuerda que debería odiar a Itachi.

Itachi le limpia las lágrimas, y le sonríe de forma fraternal, - pero así mismo, su mirada no se parece ni un poco a la que le da a Sasuke.

— Lo bueno de las tormentas, es que cuando las nubes se van, sabes que tarde o temprano verás el sol, Sakura.

Ella ríe en voz baja, y se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Eres tú mi tormenta, o la es Sasuke?

* * *

_Raro, lo sé. La verdad sea dicha, tengo ganas de hacer algo de este estilo desde hace… una eternidad, al final de alguna forma, se mezclaron tres idea independientes, y nació esto. En realidad, se me hace que explicar la trama ahora, hace que pierda el chiste, además de que hoy me siento una inepta para los resúmenes, sí, sí, lo siento, pero si hay muchas dudas en algo, lo que sea, supongo responderé, todo en el siguiente episodio, o igual dejen un review, y como deber de autora de esto debo responderles y aclarar._

_¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
